New My Fair Princess 2
by AddictedToDramas
Summary: After I watched the re-make, I wasn't satisfied with the ending. Here, I am going to carry on with the story and what i think should happen after. I haven't seen a fanfic on the re-make of Huan Zhu Ge Ge yet, so this might be the first one! I am a novice at fanfic, so don't expect it to be amazing :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_In the field, where the drama left off_

Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi pulled apart, breathless. Yong Qi once again pulled Xiao Yan Zi in a bear hug.

YQ: "You've got to fill me in on what's been happening these 2 years!"

XYZ smiled, "Even if we spoke till the sun sets and the moon comes up, I still won't be able to tell you all of it!"

YQ: "I think you've forgotten already", he pinched her nose, "we've got forever!"

XYZ: "Hao ba (Okay), I better get Ban Jiu then, he's really looked after me these two years".

XYZ twisted her head round and pulled out of YQ's embrace.

"Where's Ban Jiu? He was there a few minutes ago! He must've have gone back then", XYZ said as she ran round the field. Her foot stepped on the letters they threw, she quickly jumped and picked up the letter she stepped on and dusted of her footprint.

XYZ: "Aiya! What do we do? I've stepped on your letter!" She hurriedly started picking up all of them.

YQ chuckled at her, "Seems like you've not changed at all these past few years," he smiled, "Looks like we'd better head back, the sun is setting and XJ and QE are probably wondering where you're at!"

XYZ smiled at YQ,"Yong Qi, you're going to pay for all the waiting I have done!" XYZ playfully slapped YQ around the head.

"Hey!" exclaimed YQ, "Fine, you can do whatever you want to me when we get back! And my name isn't YQ anymore, it's Yan Fu".

XYZ: "Bu Yao (I don't want), I think you should keep the name YQ because that's the name your mother gave you".

YQ flinched at the mention of his mother, he sighed and took XYZ's hand and led her to his horse. He lifted her up and galloped away in the sunset.

_The bird household_

XYZ: "Ge! Qing Er! BJ! YQ is home! Yahhhhh!"

YQ put his hand over her mouth and laughed, "Don't make it into such a big deal, come on, let's go to the kitchen". Suddenly, a child about 1 year old toddled into the courtyard, gabbling to himself. "Eh? Who's this?" YQ bent down and picked the child up. The child reminded him of Mian Yi.

XYZ: "This is my brother's and QE's son, Xiao Tai Yang (Little Sun), ke ai ma (isn't he cute)?"

YQ:"They have a child already? They're married? I sure do have a lot to catch up on!" He bent down once again and let the child free, XTY ran over to his mother, who was standing in the doorway, staring at the happy couple. YQ held XYZ's hand as he walked her over to QE. "Long time no see, QE", YQ smiled warmly at her.

QE smiled back," LFY hai hao ma (Is LFY well)?"

YQ: "She's happier than she could've ever been".

XYZ: "Enough of the talk of LFY! I've still got to tell Ban Jiu!"

XYZ ran off into Ban Jiu's room. XYZ stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. There was hardly anything in the room. XYZ called his name. No answer. "Ban Jiu? Now is not the time for pranking, YQ is home!" XYZ laughed. Something gleamed at the far end of his room. XYZ walked towards it. It was a fencing sword and note.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Ban Jiu's Room_

Just as XYZ was about to reach out to read the letter, YQ rushed in. "I really like this house so far. The rooms are really spacious and the people are so friendly!"He said. XYZ absently mindedly nodded. YQ knew something was wrong. He looked where XYZ was looking. XYZ picked up the letter and started reading. Slowly, tears started to fall from her eyes and fall on the concrete floor. She put the letter down and turned to YQ. "Waaahhh!" she cried as she embraced YQ. "What's wrong? Don't cry", he hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart. "Ban Jiu is gone! He's vanished and he didn't even say goodbye! HE'S GONE! Ban Jiu's not going to come back. Waaaahh!" sobbed XYZ in the midst of hiccups. "What?! Ban Jiu's gone? Did he say where he's going, he can't just disappear, I need to thank him!" YQ grabbed the letter from the table and quickly read through it. "Ban Jiu's gone to Great Britain!" exclaimed YQ. He picked up the sword and examined it. He looked around the room and then at XYZ. She was sniffing and staring at the floor. "Come here", YQ soothed her and rubbed back and head. "Ban Jiu is going to come back, right?" XYZ stared into YQ's eyes. "If he doesn't come back, I'll chase him down to Great Britain and drag him back!" cried YQ. XYZ giggled and hugged YQ once more.

_Courtyard_

"So where's my room?" asked YQ.

"It's a few doors down from XYZ's, she will show you" said QE. XYZ just tugged at YQ's hand to follow her. "What's wrong?" asked QE as she noticed the happy gleam in XYZ's eyes seemed to have disappeared. XYZ shrugged and walked away with YQ. YQ twisted his head back and mouthed to QE, "I will tell you later" before being dragged off around the bend.

The couple stopped outside a big room. YQ stepped inside and placed his stuff down. XYZ sat on the closest chair and sighed. YQ walked over and put his arm around her. "Ban Jiu's going to come back, okay?" reassured YQ. XYZ nodded. She missed Benjamin so badly. She wanted him to be here, to celebrate her and YQ's reunion. She just didn't understand why he had to leave. "So we are sleeping in separate rooms?" YQ thought out loud. This caused XYZ to snap out of her daze. "Of course!" she said before regretting it. Hurt flashed across YQ's face. "I mean, we're not… like…. Y'know….married" she mumbled before sitting back down. XYZ's eyes filled with tears again. She just couldn't get BJ out of her mind. YQ was still clutching the fencing sword. He set it down on the table and sat behind his study desk. YQ took out a piece of paper and started grinding the ink, H picked up the paintbrush and started writing.

'_Dear Benjamin,_

_Thank you. Thank you for everything. There are no words to express my thankfulness. Why did you have to leave so suddenly? Couldn't you have said goodbye first? XYZ is depressed again and she really misses you. Please, please come back. We are not complete without you. The Bird family isn't complete anymore and neither is our 'Perfect 10 family'. We need you. XYZ needs you. Please write back._

_Yong Qi'_

He sealed the letter and stuffed it in his sleeve. As he was heading out of the door, XYZ clutched at his hand. "Where are you going? I wanted to cook dinner for you," XYZ looked at him with her big eyes. "Oh, I am just going to explore… the market, don't worry I will be back before dinner and then we can have a chat after, okay?"

XYZ: "But I want to go with you!"

YQ sighed. "Okay, but you have to stay with me at al times".

XYZ:"Me? Stay with you? Huh! I know the place better then you, you should be the one staying with me!"

YQ laughed as they both stepped out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey! So here is my third installment of my story. I read through the chapters I have written so far and it seems to me that I don't portray the characters very clearly, so I am going to try my best to do more of that also I have recently gotten my first review! Thank you so much to that person, it really motivates me to write more! Thank you and enjoy 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Night Market in Dali_

The street was filled with lanterns and the smell of market food. There were quite a lot of people for a night market. The lights had cheered XYZ up and soon she started to run around, attracted to every market stall. She would tug at YQ's sleeve and show him the things she likes and want to buy. Her laughter filled YQ's heart as he knows how miserable she had been these past 2 years.

YQ: "XYZ, do you, by any chance, know if they have a messenger or a person who delivers letters to far distances around here?"

XYZ: "Erm… I think there's one round the corner but I am not really sure".

YQ: "Oh, thanks". He was relived she wasn't asking why he needed to go there.

As they were about to turn the bend, YQ stumbled across a stall that sold candied haws. XYZ was distracted by a stall that sold little pouches so YQ took this chance to buy a few sticks of candied haw and placed them in the basket they had bought with them. He stuck his hand out to XYZ and she took it and together, they walked to the Post Office (they probably didn't have post offices then, but let's pretend they did ).

After they had given the letter in, YQ and XYZ made their way home. They were about to walk out of the market, when they ran into XJ.

XYZ: "Ge! Look whose back! It'sYQ!"

YQ and XJ greeted each other awkwardly. XYZ playfully punched her brother. And she skipped away happily, leaving YQ and XJ alone.

XJ: "So, you've finally returned. Seems like we gained a member and lost one as well".

YQ: "How do you know that BJ has left? Did he say goodbye to you or something?"

XJ: "Yes, we bumped into each other, just as he was packing to go".

YQ: "Why didn't you stop him? He didn't really need to leave".

XJ: "He said he felt like the time has come for him to leave. I didn't want him to leave either, but I thought it was for the best. I think you're well aware of his feelings towards XYZ and it'll cause him more pain to stay, than to leave, don't you think?"

YQ nodded, "But it's causing a lot of pain for XYZ and I know she's just wearing a mask to hide the pain, she'll probably sob in bed tonight". He bit his lip.

"Well, we're just going to have to let time heal the wounds, there is nothing we can do about the situation now", XJ answered.

XYZ: "COME ON, YOU SLOW COACHES! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE DO WE?"

YQ: "Hao le, hao le (Okay, okay), we're coming!"

XYZ laughed and carried on weaving through the crowd. XJ chuckled and the two men walked silently home.

_The Bird Household_

XYZ: "QE! We're back!" She skipped towards QE and scooped up XTY and tickled him. XJ walked through and planted a kiss on QE's and XTY's cheek. YQ walked and stood next to XYZ. Looking around, he still couldn't believe XYZ was right next to him and he actually arrived to Dali safely. He slipped his arm around her shoulders. XYZ smiled at him and nestled her head on his shoulders. She, too, couldn't believe YQ had finally come home, but she still couldn't get rid of the heaviness in her heart of the loss of Benjamin.

They settled down for dinner. Every sat o their usual seats, YQ sat on the edge of the table, next to XYZ. Everybody couldn't help but stare at BJ's empty chair. XJ sighed and lifted his son on his lap. He carefully put a piece of cloth around XTY's neck and fed him a bit of noodles. XTY smiled and slurped happily. Soon the family was absorbed into conversation about The Forbidden City and how LFY was. XTY yawned and nested against his mother's chest.

QE: "I guess its XTY's bedtime now; I think we should all get to bed as well. It's been a long day and we can tie loose ends in the morning".

Everybody agreed and returned to their rooms.

_Qing Er, Xiao Jian and XTY's way to their room_

QE: "So much has happened today. BJ has left, YQ has returned. I just still can't get my head round it". She sighed.

XJ: "Let's not stress too much about it, we'll sort it out tomorrow morning".

QE nodded and looked down at her son. XJ followed her gaze.

XJ: "Has my little warrior been good today?"

QE smiled, "He's been brilliant, and he's so energetic these days! Maybe we can start teaching him kung fu soon!"

XJ laughed and pinched his little man's nose.

XJ: "Since we've had him, I've had less and less alone time to spend with you", XJ took QE's free hand.

QE giggled and pecked XJ on the cheek. "Why don't we have some alone time after I put him to bed?"

XJ nodded and beamed at her.

_Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's way to their room and in their rooms_

YQ: "Well… it's my first night here".

XYZ: "Haha, I will sure make you feel welcome!" She stuck her tongue out.

They were passing BJ's room and XYZ couldn't help but look inside. She wanted to cry again. But she bit her lip and carried. Today was her first night since YQ came back and she didn't want to spoil it.

XYZ entered her and YQ closely followed. They both sat down on her bed and XYZ blushed. It's been ages since they've been alone with each other.

XYZ: "So how's li- I mean how was life in the palace? How did you manage to escape?"

YQ gulped. "Oh… everybody's fine. I've completed my task and now XR and Er Niang have company…" he trailed off.

XYZ looked down sadly at her feet. But she pulled back her feelings and congratulated YQ on his child. YQ smiled and told her about Mian Yi. XYZ felt her eyes brimmed with tears, envy burning up inside her heart. It was then when she realised how much she has missed him. YQ didn't like to talk about XR and his mother in front of XYZ because he knew it made her upset, so he stopped and changed the subject.

YQ: "I didn't run away from the palace this time. I asked HAM for permission. He said he'll let me go for 3 years and if I don't return by then… well… he'll announce my… d-death".

XYZ gasped and clutched YQ's arm.

XYZ: "No! Then we have to return! You can't let HAM do that!"

YQ shrugged.

YQ: "I- I mean, we can visit HAM in a few months?"

XYZ sniffed.

YQ: "Oh and EK and ZW is married!"

XYZ jumped out of the bed. "REALLY?! Ahhhhhh!" She danced around the room.

YQ: "And she's pregnant with your niece/nephew!"

XYZ: "WHAT?! THERE IS NO WORDS THAT CAN DESCRIBE THIS…THIS… SITUATION!"

She threw her head back and laughed. YQ quickly put his hand on her mouth.

YQ: "Shhhh… we don't want to wake QE and XJ up!"

XYZ pushed his hands away and carried on screaming. YQ laughed and carried on filling her in about the things she's missed; about Ling Fei Niang Niang's son, the court and HAM yearning for her. They chatted until the moon was no longer visible and the sun had risen.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi again! So here is my 4th chapter. I feel like I am dragging the plot for too long now, so I think I will try my best to hurry the plot up, don't you think? I will also try and update regularly, if school doesn't get in the way *I do not own New my Fair Princess* Enjoy, darlings!

_Chapter 4_

_XYZ's room and YQ's room_

As dawn approached, XYZ stirred in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and looked around. YQ was nowhere to be seen. She must've accidently fallen asleep when YQ was talking. XYZ slipped her shoes on and walked out into the fresh sunshine. It was a little chilly so she put on a cloak that was hanging on the rack next to her bed. She sighed. How she missed BJ. Suddenly, a few chickens ran towards her.

XYZ: "Ban Dian Er's cousin, do you know how BJ is doing? Is he safe right now?" She sighed once again. XYZ stood up and walked towards YQ's room. It was silent. She knocked. No answer. XYZ knew it was rude to walk into someone's room without permission, but since she's already so close to YQ, she didn't really care.

She tiptoed into the room and looked around. On the table was the letters he had written to her in the palace, next to it was the basket they used when they went shopping yesterday. XYZ was about to lift up the lid of the basket, when YQ twisted around in his bed. She jumped and ducked. Peeking from behind the study desk, she took a deep breath out. "Whew! That was close", she muttered to herself. She once again tiptoed towards YQ's bed. When she was next to him on the bed, she leaned down towards him and took a closer look at him. She tried to breathe very carefully, trying not to blow too much air into his face to wake him. XYZ noticed how tired he looked, compared to last time. His worry lines were more visible when he frowned. She felt an overflow of emotions for him, thinking how much he must've suffered in the palace. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and XYZ jumped, she ran as quickly as she could to the door, but tripped over a stool and fell flat on her face. "Ouch!" she moaned. YQ leaped out of bed and slipped his shoes on.

YQ: "XYZ? Is that you?" He was still half-asleep.

XYZ thought she could disguise herself so, in a deep voice, she said, "No, it's XJ. Erm… I came to…um check if you were settling in okay", trickles of sweat fell from her forehead.

YQ: "I know it's you XYZ. Even if I am half asleep I think I know how to tell the difference between a man and woman".

XYZ smiled and got up sheepishly. She fluttered her big brown eyes and walked slowly towards YQ.

XYZ: "I just came to check on you, that's all. You left yesterday and I didn't even know and plus I was lonely when I woke up so…"

YQ smiled and flicked her head gently, "you could've knocked".

"I did!" she retorted, "but you were sleeping too deeply and peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up!"

YQ: "Okay, I will put this matter behind me. C'mon, let's go and get washed because I want to discuss something with your big brother".

XYZ: "About what?"

YQ: "About our… marriage."

_Breakfast_

The family gathered at the table. XJ poured everybody a cup of water.

XJ: "Let's toast BJ's good memories!"

Everybody was surprised as XJ's remark was so sudden.

XYZ: "N-now?"

XJ: "Yes. We all have to accept the fact that he has made the decisions to leave, so instead of thinking about how BJ left, let's think about the good memories we have made with him".

YQ: "Yes! I didn't even thank him, but I do hope he is doing well in Great Britain!"

XJ and YQ smiled at each other warmly and drank their water.

XYZ smiled and joined their toast. QE also joined. XTY just giggled and carried on making a mess on the table. The family laughed for the first time after BJ had left.

_After breakfast_

XYZ and QE, along with XTY had gone to the market. YQ and XJ was the only people home.

YQ: "XJ, can I speak to you for a moment?"

XJ: "Sure."

YQ's heart was beating very hard. He was very nervous.

YQ: "It's regarding mine and XYZ's… wedding." He gulped.

XJ stopped polishing his Xiao (flute). He turned to YQ and raised his eyebrows.

XJ: "Wedding?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Yep… two chapters in one day. Today is a Saturday so I got plenty of free time (still need to do HW). Here is the 5th chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! When I write my chapters, I always watch cupcake videos on YouTube as well! I find it really inspirational lol If you have any suggestions or advice, just message me and your idea may feature in my story! Enjoy!

_Chapter 5_

XJ knew he would have to face this question some day.

YQ: "Yes, marriage. I will understand if you say no".

XJ: "Marriage… marriage is a serious matter and can't just be decided just like that".

YQ: "Okay, I will give you time to think". YQ turned his back, ready to go.

XJ: "Wait!"

YQ turned around, hopeful.

XJ: "Although I don't totally accept of you, I will agree for the time being, since BJ is not here". XJ smiled at YQ.

YQ couldn't believe what he was hearing.

YQ: "Really?" He placed a hand on XJ's shoulders and said sincerely, "thank you, you truly have a great heart". XJ just smiled again and carried on polishing his Xiao.

_About half an hour later_

XYZ: "Ge! YQ! We are home!"

She ran inside, with baskets of food on her arm. YQ came out and helped her with her shopping. She laughed and stuffed a chicken bun in his mouth.

XYZ: "I bought this and it tasted _really_ nice so I bought one for you!" She took her own bun and chewed it happily. YQ laughed and indulged into his bun.

QE placed what she was holding down and greeted her husband. XTY ran to his dad and XJ picked him and hugged him. While XJ and QE sorted out the food, XYZ began telling YQ what she bought.

After she explained everything, she pulled out a letter from her sleeve. At first, YQ thought the letter was a reply from BJ, but it was actually from LQ, LH, JS, ZW and EK.

XYZ: "Look how chunky the letter is!" She was very excited.

They sat down at the dinner table and read through the letter together, XYZ occasionally stopping asking what a word says.

Letter:

'_Dear YQ, XYZ, QE and XJ,_

_It has been many months since we have contacted one another. We've also received that YQ has arrived safely in Dali. I hope you two will find eternal happiness. How are QE and XJ? Have they gotten married yet? How is BJ? We've heard he had taken very good care of XYZ._

_YQ, we have very important news for you. Your mother has passed away. She passed away from an illness regarding her brain. We heard she had a huge blood clot or something. We are very sorry for your loss. We have also heard that Xin Rong has been married off to another prince in Mongolia. After they found out that you had left, LFY said that she didn't blame you for leaving, but felt sorry for XR, so she found another prince and let her marry that Mongolian Prince, she has taken Mian Yi with her. _

_We would be very happy if all of you could visit us at Hui Bin Luo and the Fu Place. We miss you guys very much and it would be an honour for us to reunite has the perfect 10._

_Love, _

_Zi Wei, Er Kang, Liu Qing, Liu Hong and Jin Suo'_

Once everybody had read it, they discussed their possibilities of visiting them. YQ hardly spoke. Soon it was just QE and XJ that was discussing; XYZ had gone to her room to write a reply back to them. YQ soon followed her. He sat down on her bed. XYZ noticed how upset he was. She stopped writing and walked to YQ. She put her arm around him.

XYZ: "Yong Qi… I bet Yu Fei Niang Niang died happily, after all she had Mian Yi with her".

YQ nodded and wiped his tears. He kind of knew that consequences will follow after he leaves the palace, he thought he deserved this kind of pain after putting so many other people in pain as well. XYZ held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn't normally hated expressing her emotions (especially love) towards somebody, but seeing YQ even more miserable since is mother tried to commit suicide, just broke her heart. She slowly sat up and twisted his face towards her, she then slowly leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, and he was surprised and backed away after a second or two. Then he leaned in and returned the love she was showing for him.

So I have uploaded 2 chapters today, probably won't be updating till tomorrow. I will always try my best to update as much as I can because I hate reading fanfics that are really good, but the last chapter is left at a cliff hanger and the author hasn't updated it, like in 100 years -_-" Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Today's a Sunday and the weather is REALLY bad. Like, it's pouring out there with rain! I will post an interesting fact here about myself or something else at the beginning of each chapter, just to spice things up today's one is about me: I don't plan my stories at all. I just write whatever comes to my mind, so I tend to repeat myself or my writing is really disorganised, sorry about that Enough of me ranting, let's get on with the story…

_Chapter 6_

_Breakfast Table_

After YQ and XYZ left to go to her room, XJ and QE finally came to a conclusion. It took them ages to come to one, but eventually they did. XJ and QE were exhausted by then and left together to take a nap with XTY.

_XYZ's Room_

YQ and XYZ were now in each other's arms, both of them sullen. The atmosphere was tense. YQ didn't like that so he decided to drop the good news about their marriage.

YQ: "XYZ", he shook her gently.

XYZ looked up sleepily; she was tired even though it was only past afternoon.

XYZ: "Hm?"

YQ: "You know when I said I would speak to XJ about our marriage?"

XYZ: "Yeah…" she sat up, alert, "what did my brother say?"

YQ beamed, "Well… let's just say all we need to do is find an auspicious date!"

XYZ didn't know how to react, "YAAAAAAAY!" She flung her arms in the air, her hand accidently hitting YQ in the face.

YQ: "Ouch!" He rubbed his nose.

XYZ giggled and hugged him. She ran out of the room and yelled, "I AM GOING TO MARRY YONG QI!"

YQ ran out and dragged her back in.

"Shhhhh… QE and XJ are napping; we don't want to wake them. They must be exhausted after discussing such a serious matter", said YQ.

XYZ just smiled and said, "Loosen up! This is the best news we've received in ages!"

Suddenly, a deep rumbling sound emerged from XYZ's tummy. She blushed and smiled. "YQ… do you, by any chance, have some…food?"

YQ thought for a moment, and then he remembered the candied haws from the day before. He held XYZ by the shoulders and told her to stay there. He quickly ran out and took the basket from his table, as he was walking out; he heard a soft gurgling sound coming from the room next to him. It was from the room connected to XJ and QE's room. He opened the door to see a baby trying to get up from his cot. YQ smiled and walked towards the baby, he patted his head and pulled a candied haw of a stick.

"Here, don't eat it too messily", he cooed. The baby laughed and happily started sucking the haw.

YQ stepped away from the cot and continued his way to XYZ's room.

"Wah! Candied haws!" XYZ grinned. She picked a stick up and bit right through one. It reminded her of BJ and his sour candies. She smiled and carried on chewing through them. XYZ took another one out of the basket and popped it in YQ's mouth.

YQ: "Mmmmmm".

The two munched their way through four sticks of candied haws!

_At dinner_

Everybody had settled and was now hungrily eating their dinner.

YQ: "XJ, have you made a decision regarding the letter from ZW?"

XJ smiled and looked at QE; XYZ eagerly listened to what they were going to say.

"Yes", XJ and QE said in unison.

Sorry guys for the short chapter… tomorrow is school so it's a teensy bit short Tomorrows chapter will hopefully be longer, but for now, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Just got back from school! Tired to death -_- But I still have to update, so here is my update for today :D Fact: Oreos used to be made with pig fat, not the vanilla icing! Oooo yummy :)

_Chapter 7_

_At dinner_

XYZ: "Well? Hurry up and tell us, we're dying to know!" She was growing impatient.

XJ: "Fine, fine. So, basically, we are not to return…"

XYZ and YQ: "WHAT?!"

QE chuckled, "Let him finish!"

XJ: "As I was saying, we are not to return… for 2 months. After 2 months, we'll go and visit our friends. We need the news of YQ leaving to calm down; we'll cause too much hassle for JS, EK, LQ, LH and ZW if we return now".

YQ: "Yes, that sounds reasonable!"

However, XYZ was not content. "But, but… I want to be there for when ZW's child is born", she pouted.

YQ: "ZW is only 3 and a half months in her pregnancy, I don't think she'll be having a baby anytime soon". He laughed.

XYZ thought for a moment, "But they might be born early…"

XJ shook his head in amusement. The family had a good laugh.

QE: "So YQ, when are you planning to get married?"

XYZ: "I will be deciding the date!"

YQ nudged her under the table and said, "XJ is deciding the date".

XYZ: "Who said? Its mine and YQ's wedding, so I think it's okay if I decide the date, isn't it XJ?"

XJ laughed and nodded, "Hao, hao (okay, okay), you'd better choose a good date!"

YQ looked at QE helplessly. QE just smiled reassuringly at him.

XYZ: "I want it to be on… hmmmm… my BIRTHDAY!" She jumped out of her seat.

YQ: "Which birthday?"

XYZ: "The one I sworn with ZW. August 1st."

XJ: "So it's decided, the wedding will held on August 1st!" The family cheered.

QE held her hand out and counted, "B-but, that's only 2 WEEKS AWAY!" Her eyes widened.

XJ chuckled at his wife, "I think that's more than enough time to prepare". QE put her hands down and said to XJ, "How many days did it take to plan our wedding?"

XJ: "The actual wedding or the days it took to ACTUALLY get married?"

QE rolled her eyes, "Of course the actual wedding."

XJ: "Erm… should be about a week I think."

YQ (towards QE): "See? We've got more than enough time!"

XYZ: "Can we have fire breathers at our wedding?" she thought out loud.

"NO!" they all cried in unison.

QE: "Have you forgotten your luck with fire?"

XYZ: "Erm…"

They all laughed as XYZ stuck her tongue out at everyone.

_Getting ready for bed: Qing Er and Xiao Jian_

She placed a sleeping XTY in his cot before turning to XJ.

QE: "Seems like I need to start preparing for YQ and XYZ's wedding!" She squealed, "Oh! I am so excited!"

XJ smiled and lifted her up. She rested her head on his shoulder.

XJ: "Come on, let's get to bed early, we got quite a busy, starting from tomorrow!"

QE giggled and allowed XJ to carry her to their room.

_Getting ready for bed: Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi_

Hand in hand, XYZ and YQ walked to their separate rooms.

YQ: "Looks like we've finally reached our goal, its taken 4 years, but I think those 4 years worth of waiting was worth it".

XYZ smiled and just nodded.

XYZ: "I did more waiting than you though!"

YQ placed a finger on her lip, "Shhh, that's the past. We should be looking forward to the future now".

XYZ nodded, YQ leaned down and…hugged her. XYZ was thrown back at this sudden action and let out a tiny gasp.

YQ: "I've never got to thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for waiting for me."

XYZ giggled, "Thought you'd never mention it!"

The happy couple had now approached the entrance to XYZ's room.

YQ: "Goodnight."

XYZ: "Goodnight." The two were reluctant to part.

YQ: "Erm… yeah… I will just leave…"

As he was about to turn, XYZ shouted, "THANK YOU, YONG QI!"

She quickly ran into her room and shut the door.

Yong Qi shook his head and carried on walking to his room.

_The next day_

QE was the first to wake. She quickly prepared a simple breakfast and did all the chores she needed to do, before starting on the wedding preparation. First, she looked into the old cupboards and searched for red ribbons and pieces of fabric from her and XJ's wedding. She smiled to herself as she remembered her wedding. She placed all the decoration in a cloth and tied them and placed them at the corner of the room. She sat down for a bit. Her thoughts wondered to XYZ and YQ's wedding gowns. At first, she was going to lend her dress to XYZ but then she thought that wouldn't be very special. QE made her way to her study. She peered into her room to see XJ sleeping soundly. She then walked past her room to the room that connected with her room, to check on her son, he was also sleeping soundly.

QE picked up her paintbrush and began to grind her ink.

She was writing a letter to ZW and friends.

After she'd finished, she sealed the letter with red wax, put on her cloak and went off to post it.

When she'd come back home, everybody was already having breakfast.

XJ: "Where'd you?"

QE: "Oh, post a letter and buy some grocery", she had mouthed the 'post the letter' as she wanted it to be a surprise for YQ and XYZ. QE looked to see if they saw her, but was pleasantly surprised to see the coupled immersed in their own conversation.

XJ chuckled when he worked out what was going on and pulled QE down to have breakfast.

_The Fu Place_

"Er Kang, we've received some mail from…" she squinted at the envelope.

"Oh!" she gasped when she realised it was from QE.

"What is it?" EK asked. He gently took the letter from her hand and immediately recognised QE's handwriting.

He quickly ripped it open to read what was inside.

**AN: **Ooooo! So I have finally decided to put ZW and EK in the story (hopefully, JS and the others should be coming soon as well). I thought there was a little bit too much XYZ, XJ, QE and YQ. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hi! Fact: I have an instagram :) Too tired to write an intro thing… Enjoy!

_Chapter 8_

_The Fu's Place_

EK and ZW grinned at each other. They knew the letter contained good news.

Letter:

'_Dear ZW and EK, _

_You must be wondering why I am writing to you all of a sudden, well, its not anything bad, that's for sure. Firstly, I want you to know about an important date that's coming up. August 1__st__. XYZ's birthday and… wedding. Wedding with YQ I didn't know how YQ managed to persuade XT to agree to let him marry XYZ after all that has happened! But whatever he did, it worked. _

_It'd be an honour if you could join us on that day, along with JS, LQ and LH. It'd be a brilliant birthday surprise for XYZ. Secondly, I would like to borrow something off you, your wedding gown. I thought it will be special for XYZ to wear your wedding dress; after all, you guys are sworn sisters! I can't write for long, XJ is about to wake up. Please contact back before the wedding so we can prepare something nice for you!_

_Qing Er'_

ZW couldn't believe what she was reading.

ZW; "EK, we have to go! We can't miss out an opportunity like this!"

EK: "Of course we're going, its just a matter of asking A ma (father) and Er Niang (Mother)"

ZW: "Don't forget the Emperor"

"The Emperor", he muttered.

ZW gave EK a concerned look.

ZW "We need to know exactly how long we are going to stay in Dali"

EK stared thoughtfully out of the window.

EK: "About a month should do"

ZW: "A month?!" Her eyes widened in shock.

EK: "I know HS (Huang Shang) knows why YQ left, but he just doesn't down where YQ left to. I'm sure he'll cover up for us, along with A ma and Er Niang, if we said we're were going to visit XYZ and YQ. As long as we don't mention the word 'marriage', I think everything will be fine"

ZW nodded and got her paintbrush ready.

_The Royal Court in the Palace_

"Zi Wei Ge Ge jia dao (is here)", called the servant.

"Fu Da Ye (master) ", called another.

HS's (Huang Shang's) eyes lit up when he heard this name being called.

ZW: "HS ji xiang (some greeting thing)"

EK: "HS ji xiang"

"ZW, why have you taken so long to visit your HAM (Huang A Ma)?" he teased.

ZW smiled gracefully and replied, "Oh… I have been busy with baby plans."

HS: "You'd better look after that baby well; I want to see a little EK or ZW running around very soon".

EK laughed and pulled ZW closer.

EK: "HS, I've got an important matter to discuss with you."

HS: "About what?"

EK cleared his throat, "Court matters."

HS's ears perked up. He knew what EK meant.

EK looked around the room, indicating the servants to leave. HS got the message and ordered everybody to leave.

After everyone had cleared out, HS said, "What's the important matter, EK?"

ZW smiled and said, "We've been invited to YQ and XYZ's we-"EK nudged her gently, "I mean birthday."

Upon hearing YQ and XYZ's name, HS stood and rushed towards them.

HS: "How are YQ and XYZ? Are they doing well?"

ZW: "HAM can relax, all is well."

EK: "We're here to ask you permission out of the palace for a month."

HS: "A month?"

ZW: "Yes, a month."

EK: "WE wondered if you could cover up for us, saying ZW and I went to some other county or town to check on businesses and citizens."

HS had to take time to think. This could be a dangerous decision, if anything leaks out, everything would be blown. But ZW and XYZ were his favourite daughters, and he would do anything for them.

He finally nodded.

HS: "Only for a moth, any longer, I will no longer cover up for you!"

ZW and EK beamed.

"Xie (thank you) HS!" and kow towed in front of him. HS chuckled.

HS: "You know I'd do anything for you kids!"

EK smiled once more before leaving with EK.

HS: "Wait!"

They both turned around.

HS: "Are you leaving today?"

EK and ZW looked at each other.

EK: "Erm… I think so… yes"

HS sighed, "Please send my love to YQ and XYZ. I will send someone to tell your parents about where you went. Do you want me to tell the truth to them?"

ZW: "No, I don't think that'd be necessary, the more people who know, and the riskier it will get"

HS nodded, "Hao ba, you can go now. Farewell"

ZW and EK bowed once again and left.

_Dali: The Bird Household_

YQ and XJ were the only ones out in the court yard. XJ was practicing his sword, YQ was reading, QE was napping with XTY and XYZ was drawing pictures of the wedding.

XJ: "Can I have a word with you, YQ?"

YQ looked up from his book, surprised.

YQ: "What is it?"

XJ: "It's regarding XYZ"

XJ sat down opposite YQ.

XJ: "I am concerned"

YQ: "About what?"

XJ: "You are still a prince and since we're going to return, things might get troublesome AND you still have a wife and son"

YQ: "Prince is just a label. I never liked being a prince since I met XYZ"

XYZ could hear mumbling from the courtyard, so she crept and hid behind a pillar to listen to XJ and YQ speak.

YQ: "As for XR (Xin Rong) and MY (Mian Yi), they are now in Mongolia. She has married off to another prince. My mother has died. I never did love XR, I was forced into marrying her"

YQ's eyes started to mist.

XJ: "I will never approve of you having a wife and kid outside our 'Perfect 10 Family', but I am willing to accept you into this family. If it wasn't for XYZ's feelings towards you, I would've not agreed for your marriage. I wanted her to be with BJ…"

YQ flinched; it really hurt his feelings, being reminded of how much pain BJ must've been in.

XJ: "You are a good guy. It's just the wife and son bit. Oh and one more thing. Promise me you'll look after XYZ? Promise me you won't hurt her"

YQ: "I promise on my life"

XJ smiled, "I hope I am not making a big mistake"

XJ smiled warmly at YQ and placed a hand on his shoulder.

XYZ couldn't take it anymore. She ran out.

XYZ: "Ge! Don't be so harsh on YQ! I know you care about me, but I know I am making the right decision" she turned to YQ and took his hand.

YQ: "Your brother was right, XYZ. We just needed to clarify and tie loose ends"

XJ: "That's right. And now that he is going to be my brother-in-law, I have no choice but to accept him"

YQ smiled reassuringly at XYZ.

YQ: "See? Everything is fine"

XYZ doubted YQ for a few moments, and then smiled.

XYZ: "Okay, if you say so"

She linked her arm with YQ and XJ and giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sorry guys for not updating for a long time, I have recently started a new drama (Flowers in Fog aka Fleur et Brumes) It's really good and I am addicted :) I am also starting to get writers block, so I am writing less than usual because I don't wanna use up all of my creative juices. Fact: If you have dimples, it means you have something wrong with your face muscles. I have something wrong with my muscles lol

_Chapter 9_

_On the road to Dali: ZW, EK, LQ, LH and JS_

They were half way through the journey and ZW was growing tired. It was harder for her to travel since she was pregnant. EK would often check on her and let her lean on his shoulders if she felt really sick. Sometimes, they'd tell LQ and LH to stop the cart because it was getting really bad. It was a long tiring journey, but they knew it was going to be worth it. When they were only a few miles from Dali, JS also started to feel nauseous.

LQ: "JS, what's the matter? You look all pale"

He frowned at her with concern. They were in a nearby inn, resting.

JS: "Oh, it's nothing much, probably to do with all the travelling"

She gave her husband a sickly smile and walked off. After a few steps, she started stumbling.

LQ rushed towards her before she collapsed on the ground.

_The Week before the Wedding: The Bird Household_

XYZ: "AHHHH! Look at all these ribbons!"

She threw them happily in the air.

YQ: "Don't mess around with them, hang them up!"

He pinched her nose. She giggled and carried on throwing them into the air.

QE: "XYZ, come on, we still need to stick up lucky posters, sort out the sedans, dancers, wedding dates and nuts and puddings…"

XJ: "Don't worry, QE. We are all hands on deck at the moment and I am sure it'll get done on time"

QE looked at him, doubted. XJ sighed and laughed.

_The Inn near Dali: ZW, EK, LQ_, _LH and JS_

The physician took JS's wrist and sat there holding it for e few seconds. When he finally got up, LQ demanded to know her state. Everybody was in the room, waiting eagerly.

Physician: "Gong xi, gong xi (congratulations, congratulations"

He put both of his hands in a ball and placed them in front of his chest.

"Your lady is bearing a child, she just has morning sickness and some rest and herbal medicine will heal her in mo time. Please do try to look after her well from now on; she can easily get hurt with a baby inside of her"

EK, ZW, LQ and LH couldn't believe their ears. As they thanked the Physician, they couldn't stop beaming. LQ quickly rushed to her side and held her hands. JS stirred and her eyes fluttered open, everything was still blurry and she could still see a few stars here and there.

She rubbed her eyes.

JS: "What happened?"

She tried to get up, but LQ pushed her back down.

LQ: "You have to look after yourself and not get sick, now that you're having our child"

JS felt confused.

JS: "Child? What child? Who's child?"

LQ: "OUR child, silly!"

JS couldn't believe it either.

JS: "What? Really?"

LQ pulled JS into a bear hug.

LQ: "We are finally going to have a child" he whispered into her ear.

JS: "I love you"

LQ: "I love you too"

EK also pulled ZW into a sideways hug; both of them were remembering when they found out that ZW was pregnant.

EK looked over at LH.

EK: "When are you and Gao Ming (GM) going to have a baby?"

LH blushed, "Mind your own business, EK"

Everybody laughed.

JS: "I hope it's going to be soon!"

They were back on the road, taking plenty of medicine for JS and ZW.

Before they knew it, they were at the entrance of Dali.

ZW ran out into the open air, mesmerised by the picturesque landscape.

ZW: "I haven't seen such beautiful views since being in the Sea of Flowers!"

EK walked to her side and slipped his arm around her waist, cradling her round stomach.

ZW smiled and pecked EK on the cheek before returning to the carriage.

The people of Dali were very friendly and quick to greet them. They had to ask directions to XJ's house, but eventually they got there.

_The Bird Household_

QE knew ZW, EK and the rest had arrived. She was in the market looking for wedding food, when she heard people muttering about new arrivals to the small town. She quickly paid for the deserts and took XTY's hand and ran to the town centre.

There, in the midst of the crowd, was EK and ZW with JS, LQ and LH. It had been may months since QE had seen them. Tears immediately brimmed over QE's eyes. She picked XTY up and made her way towards them.

_EK and ZW's _

The market was busy and smelt really nice. EK took the luggage and swung them over his shoulder. They were walking when he saw a woman holding a child of about one year old, hand. He thought it couldn't be QE as he didn't know she had a son. But then, as she came closer, he could make out her features, and it turns out, it was QE. QE picked up her son and started running to them. ZW, JS, LQ and LH hadn't spotted her yet as they were too concentrated on some street performers. EK threw the luggage at LQ and ran towards QE.

Finally, the both were face to face.

QE: "Er Kang"

EK: "Qing Er"

The others had caught up with EK. Once ZW saw QE, she threw herself at her, nearly knocking XTY out of his mother's arms.

ZW: "Is it really you?" She put her hand on QE's cheek.

ZW looked down towards the baby. ZW immediately clocked that it was QE's baby.

ZW: "Oh! Congratulations!"

QE and ZW started sobbing in each other's arms.

XTY wriggled uncomfortably and wanted to be put down. QE pulled away from ZW and set him down on the ground. He ran towards EK and started pulling at his robe. EK laughed and picked him up tenderly and tickled him.

QE: "It's been so long! You guys have so much to catch up on!"

They were all filled with smiles.

LH: "Does XJ, YQ, XYZ and BJ know we're here?"

QE hesitated: "Well, you see; only XJ knows. And BJ is no longer here"

JS: "What? Has he…" she gulped, "passed away?"

QE: "No! Of course not!"

LH: "What happened to the foreigner?"

QE: "He's… left. To Great Britain"

ZW: "What?"

QE: "I told you guys you have a lot to catch up on. We'll go find an inn for you guys"

LQ: "Aren't we going to your place?"

QE: "It's gonna be a surprise for XYZ and YQ. They are the only ones who don't know you're here"

EK: "So when are we going to meet them?"

QE: "On the wedding day"

The friends nodded understandingly and together, they left for the nearest inn to QE's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Yeah, I got a bit of explaining to do :) I haven't updated for ages. Lots of things happened, like my birthday, broke my phone etc. I have in actual fact written 2 chapters by hand in my notebook, so all I have to do is type them up. Anyways, here comes the fact: I am a middle child :D

_**Chapter 10**_

_The Inn_

QE helped her friends unpack and settle down. XTY was starting to moan and wanting to nap. QE sighed and wish she had left XTY with XJ, it was not convenient for her. In the end, XTY fell asleep on JS's shoulders.

When they'd all unpacked and had some tea, QE started to telling them about the things they had missed out in Dali. When QE got into the details of BJ leaving, ZW's eyes filled with tears.

ZW: "He's helped us through so much, but we were all aware of his feelings towards XYZ, and we knew it'd end in this kind of tragedy" She sniffed sadly.

EK: "Calm down, it's bad to be sad, especially for the baby" He slipped his arm around her shoulder.

The others took a moment to remember all the good BJ had done. The sun was starting to set; QE looked up and out of the window in concern.

QE: "I must leave now. I don't want XYZ and YQ becoming suspicious of me because I don't normally stay out this late, especially with XTY"

LH: "Okay, we'll send you out"

QE nodded and gently took XTY from JS's arms.

JS: "This is good practice for me" She was thinking out loud.

QE: "Hm? Are you-?"

JS laughed before QE could finish her sentence.

JS: "Yes! But that is a story for another day"

QE smiled and bid everybody farewell before returning home.

_The Bird Household_

XJ looked worriedly at the sky. He was wondering where his son and wife had gotten to. He had already made dinner YQ and XYZ; they were now both in their own separate rooms, practicing calligraphy.

Suddenly, the door opened and QE and XTY silently stepped in.

XJ quickly went to take his son and placed him on the floor, the boy immediately ran to his room.

XJ: "Where have you been?"

QE smiled, "They're here!" She beamed.

In an instance, XJ knew who QE was talking about. He went over and embraced her.

"Finally", he whispered in her ear.

QE slightly pulled a part, reluctant to let go of him.

QE: "It's late，I'll put XTY into bed and wash, then we'll discuss how to surprise XYZ!"

She paused, "Oh! Have you made dinner?"

XJ nodded and put his arm around her shoulders and together, they went to their room.

_Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi_

The both of them were in their own rooms, writing boring passages. XYZ was getting restless, so she decided to write a little to note to YQ. She dipped her brush into the ink (the ink was everywhere) and started writing:

"_Yong Qi,_

_I am hungry. I want some candied haws. Please?_

_Xiao Yan Zi'_

She ran to YQ's door and slipped it under the door, before hiding behind a pillar.

Yong Qi was writing his own poems, when he heard a weird scratching sound coming from the door. He cautiously picked up a notebook and rolled it up, ready to hit the mouse.

It turns out it was a note. He frowned and picked it up. He skimmed through the short note. Typical XYZ.

XYZ heard YQ step out of his room. She watched him look into several baskets for the snack.

When he was walking to his room, she jumped out from the pillar.

XYZ: "RAAAAA!"

YQ jumped and a stick of candied haws fell onto the floor. XYZ burst out laughing.

XYZ: "Look how clumsy you are! Hahahahaha!"

YQ bent down to pick it up and wiped it on his robe. He looked up at XYZ and stuffed the stick into her mouth. It was his turn to laugh now.

XYZ: "Hmph! I will get you!"

She chased him around the courtyard and into his room.

They settled down in YQ's room and happily started eating. They were discussing what would happen if tofu prices started going up. Soon, there was only one haw left! They both stared lustfully at it and looked up at each other. Both of their hands, ready to grab it. YQ whipped his arm out and grabbed the haw. XYZ's hand missed by an inch.

XYZ: "Not fair!" She pouted.

YQ: "How's that not fair? I got it fair and square!"

XYZ grunted and looked away from him.

YQ felt a little guilty, so he tapped XYZ on the shoulder.

YQ: "Do you really want it?"

XYZ slightly nodded, not wanting to let her pride be damaged.

YQ: "I'll give it to you…"

XYZ's head immediately perked up.

XYZ: "Really?"

YQ: "Yeah"

XYZ grinned.

YQ: "But you have to get it from my mouth"

He placed the haw between his teeth, leaving half the haw out for XYZ to eat.

XYZ stared, perplexed.

XYZ: "No way!"

But she really wanted to eat the haw…

YQ started moving closer.

XYZ: "But-but, you are only meant to do this at your wedding and you do it with dates, not haws!"

Even so, she also moved closer to YQ. YQ smiled.

Slowly, their distance shortened. The two were so close now, that they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. XYZ started feeling agitated. First, he won't give her the haw, and now this. What else does he want?

XYZ sank her teeth into the haw and pulled. The haw slipped out of YQ's mouth and into hers. She laughed triumphantly.

XYZ: "That's what you get! Haha!"

Now, _he_ didn't think it was fair. He lurched forward, kissing her.

She stopped in her tracks. XYZ tried to pull away, but gave up in the end. YQ pulled away.

YQ: "Now we're equal"

XYZ blushed. And then yawned.

YQ chuckled, "Look who is tired"

XYZ stuck her tongue out at him, she walked to the bed, took off her shoes and laid down.

YQ: "XYZ, you do realise this is my bedroom, right?"

XYZ sat up and jumped out.

XYZ: "I'm sorry… it's just…"

YQ: "I know, you're tired and still in shock from what I did!"

"I will get you tomorrow", she said, still putting up a fight.

YQ: "We'll see about that"

He picked her up and put her on his back. She screamed delightedly. They went to her room. He stayed in her room until she fell asleep. Seven days left til the wedding. YQ smiled.

Within half an hour, the whole house fell silent, with a faint gurgling sound, probably coming from XTY.

**A/N: **Sorry if there isn't much of a cliffhanger. I am gonna add more EK and ZW, as well as, JS and LQ moments, but I always get carried away with XYZ and YQ! I kinda always feel sorry for LH because her husband is in Beijing for some reason lol

_Warning: _Small plot twist next chapter…

But in the mean time, stay tuned!

Tumblr: bliss-andblossom

Instagram: fluffyfatbiscuit


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I had writers block, and it's really annoying lol So I have decided to skip a few days because I really couldn't be bothered to write 5 more chapters. Fact: I live in the UK. Enjoy! :)

_**Chapter 11**_

It has now been 5 days of wedding planning. There were 2 days left til the actual wedding. Each day, QE would secretly leave and accompany EK, ZW and the others at the Inn. She left XJ with daddy duty!

The whole house was now covered in red cloth, dangling from the ceiling. XYZ started to feel nervous, not because of the actual wedding, but what you have to do after it. She wasn't actually very sure, but she knew it was something to do with 'Ren Fang' (not sure I got the pin ying right, but it means consummate to complete the marriage). She remembered YQ telling her about this, but she can't exactly remember what he said, he said something about babies.

She sighed rested her head on the table. She hated traditions. YQ saw her on the table and smiled to himself. He walked over and gently tapped her shoulder. She jumped, but put her head back on the table when she saw it was YQ.

XYZ: "YQ…"

YQ: "Yes? Is there something troubling you?"

XYZ: "Ye- I mean no. I need to ask you a question"

YQ frowned; she wasn't normally the one to ask questions.

YQ: "Go on, ask me"

XYZ hesitated. She was about to ask him about the 'Ren Fang', but decided it was too embarrassing, so she quickly thought up another question.

XYZ: "Well, you see… um… I move a lot…"

YQ: "I know that all too well"

XYZ: "Let me finish! I move a lot in my… sleep, and it's not just twisting and turning. I tend to throw punches at whoever is near me. I don't always do it, I only do it if I have a nightmare"

YQ laughed and pinched her nose. XYZ frowned.

XYZ: "It's not funny! What if I hurt you?"

YQ: "I think I have been punched enough to last me a lifetime. I can handle a few measly punches from you"

XYZ: "Huh! Measly? What do you take me as? Ha! You watch, I will punch you black and blue!"

YQ: "Really? I guess I will just sleep in the study then!"

XYZ laughed and punched YQ on the shoulder.

XJ was standing behind them in all of this and smiled to himself. His sister had finally found the person she loved. Despite having discussed matters with YQ, he could not help but feel reluctant to let his little sister go. Although the mattered had been cleared about what happened to his parents, he still had a very small lingering feeling of hate inside him. It's a feeling he had been holding on to for so long, that it is permanently etched into his heart. 'YQ is a good man, he'll look after her well', he thought to himself. He was about to approach them when he heard a cry come from behind him. It was XTY. He didn't realise it before, but being a daddy is very stressful!

YQ and XYZ were practicing martial arts together, when they heard a commotion outside. XYZ called XJ over.

XYZ: "Ge! Can I go outside and see what is going on?"

XJ: "Hmm... seems quite crowded. Alright, but take YQ with you, I've got to stay with XTY"

YQ: "Come on"

He grabbed XYZ's hand and they walked out.

XYZ twisted her head round, "Thanks, ge!"

XJ smiled, but something in his heart told him that there was more to just a commotion outside.

YQ held XYZ's hand tightly. They were entering the town's centre. People were rushing around.

XYZ: "Why's everybody like this? It's normally so peaceful"

YQ tapped the shoulder of a passer-by, "Excuse me? What is the matter here?"

"They're here! They've come to check on us , they do this annually. It's to check our products, population and livestock, they'll be gone by tomorrow", the passerby said.

"Who is 'they'?" YQ asked.

But he didn't need an answer because that's when he saw the guards walking around. The guards from the palace. YQ immediately shoved XYZ behind him and hid behind a stack of vegetables.

XYZ looked up at YQ in concern, "What is it?"

YQ: "I- it's the guards"

XYZ: "What guards?"

YQ: "Palace"

XYZ clung onto his arm.

YQ: "We've got to get back"

He grabbed two cloths from a nearby fabric stall. He tied it across his face and XYZ's.

They were about 2 minutes from their home when a guard approached them.

Guard: "Oi! You there!" His voice was deep, gruff and slurred, the guard was drunk.

YQ stiffened.

YQ deepened his voice, "Yes?"

Guard: "Where is the toilet?"

Relief flooded YQ.

YQ: "To the left, sir"

He quickly turned around and dragged XYZ with him, who had her mouth open, gaping at the guard. As they were about to leave, the guard called them again.

Guard: "You look very familiar, you look like a friend I know…"

YQ: "I get that a lot"

He once again turned round and left.

XYZ: "Will he recognise our faces and report back to HAM?"

YQ: "I doubt it; he was drunk so I don't think he'd remember us"

XYZ: "This thing won't get in the way of our wedding, right?"

YQ: "I hope not, but they are leaving by tomorrow…"

XYZ: "We've got to tell XJ!"

_The Inn_

ZW and QE were in her room, QE was helping ZW prepare for the day.

ZW: "QE?"

QE: "Yes?"

ZW: "I've been thinking… would it be okay if we go to your house today?"

QE: "Why is that?"

ZW: "Knowing XYZ, she would be very frantic and nervous about the traditional side of marriage. She wouldn't really know what to do"

QE: "But I could tell her"

ZW: "You had gotten married in Dali, and you and XJ never really thought of the traditions of a Manchu marriage because you guys had opted for a Dali marriage. My brother has not been stripped of his Prince status yet, so even if he isn't in the palace or in front of HAM, he'd still have to perform the given ritual"

QE nodded.

ZW carried on, "Also, XYZ would need re-assuring. I think she'd feel calmer if it came for me as I am her sister and has gone through it before"

QE: "But what if she doesn't want it to be traditional?"

ZW: "Well… XYZ would probably choose the Manchu one because of YQ. She still respects him to a certain extent. I am sure she is still aware that YQ is still a Prince and is only going to be stripped of his title after 3 years, if he does not return to Beijing"

QE knew ZW had logic in her explanation.

QE: "Okay then, we'll meet together this evening, right before dinner"

ZW smiled and thanked QE.

ZW sat down in front of the dressing table. Her hair was still not tied up yet.

She was about to ask QE to help, when EK stepped into the room.

EK: "Here is some ginger soup for my wife and QE"

QE took the soup and thanked him. EK set the tray down and picked up the bowl to feed ZW.

ZW: "I'm pregnant, not ill" She laughed.

EK: "Anything for my wife!"

ZW: "If you would to do anything for me, would you mind getting JS here, I need help with my hair"

EK nodded and pecked ZW on the cheek.

A few minutes later, JS walked in.

JS: "Your hair again?"

ZW smiled, "Yes"

JS went to wash her hand, and after she returned, she started plaiting and brushing ZW's hair. ZW no longer had a fringe as she was now a married woman. Her forehead was now exposed. JS, with her expert hands, carefully created beautiful patterns in ZW's hair.

JS put the finishing touches to ZW's hair, before returning to her room. EK came in and beamed, he had always thought his wife looked so much fresher without the headdress on.

QE walked out to gather everybody else, to tell them about the news on how they were returning to her house today.

They had all gathered and QE broke the news. They were all elated! So after they'd spoken, all of them returned to their rooms, except from QE, who went to the market.

_Er Kang and Zi Wei's room_

ZW: "I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Two years, I have waited. Two years"

EK: "But the wait was worth it"

ZW smiled. Suddenly, ZW's face scrunched up.

EK: "What's wrong?"

She sat down, then looked up at him, grinning.

ZW: "The baby…baby"

EK: "Is it alright?"

ZW started crying.

ZW: "I felt it kick, it kicked!"

EK tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

EK: "It won't be long now"

ZW: "And it also won't be long until we meet our family again"

They hugged each other and prepared themselves for the visit.

_The Bird Household: Dinner_

XJ set all the dishes down and listened intently at what happened at the town hall today.

XJ: "Since they're leaving tomorrow, it won't disturb our plans"

The 4 of them chatted and had nearly finished.

XYZ: "QE has been acting weird lately; she's always goes out in the afternoon and doesn't return til late at night…"

YQ: "Yeah, I have noticed that too!"

XJ was about to defend QE when the door flung open.

_QE, EK, ZW, LQ, LH and JS's p.o.v_

The gang were aware of the situation outside and none of them came out until they were sure the guards had settled down somewhere to rest.

After the coast was clear, the 6 of them made their way to QE's house.

ZW was very nervous as she was scared it'd be awkward with XYZ.

Few minutes later, they were if in front of QE's house. ZW took a deep breath and swung the door open.

**A/N: **Ugh, took me so long to write! Longest chapter so far! I am so tired lol Anyways, I actually forgot to write a whole chunk of the story and had to go back and find a place to fit it in :D If you have any ideas, please say and I will try my best to fit them in and please don't forget to review so my writing would be better! In case you were wondering, my inspirations are **Ruan Chun Xian **and **snowberryrose**, you might find I have elements of both of them, don't forget to check them out! Their stories are fab! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!

p.s: I hope there are no spelling errors in this lol

Tumblr: bliss-andblossom

Instagram: fluffyfatbiscuit


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sometimes I feel like I am writing for no body, and it really discourages me to write.

Fact: Your brain burns 20% of your calories, despite only taking up 2% of your body mass.

_**Chapter 12**_

The door opened. XYZ and YQ whipped their heads round (they were sitting with their backs to the door; XJ and XTY were sitting facing the door). Time stood still for a few seconds; they were just staring at each other.

XYZ: "ZI WEI!"

She leapt out of her seat and jumped on ZW. EK quickly supported ZW from the back.

XYZ: "Is…is that really you?"

ZW: "Of course!"

The girls hugged and sobbed into each other's shoulders. They thought they could never see each other again when they separated that time.

YQ slowly approached them, he, also, could not believe his eyes.

XYZ: "It's been 2 years! ZW, two years!"

ZW: "I know, I know!"

XYZ looked down at the bulging belly.

XYZ: "Wow! So big!"

ZW giggled and took XYZ's hand and placed it on her belly.

XYZ beamed. She looked up and saw LQ, LH and JS.

XYZ: "AAHHHHH! LQ, LH, JS!"

She once again, pounced on them. The whole group laughed. XJ invited them all to join them at dinner.

_Dinner_

XJ: "Let's toast! The Perfect 10 is reunited!"

They all raised their cups and clinked them.

They all smiled at each other, warmly.

YQ: "It's no longer the 'Perfect 10'; it's the 'Perfect 12'!"

JS: "Thirteen, actually"

YQ: "Hm? Including BJ?"

JS: "No… including the one inside me…"

XYZ: "WHAT?! No way! Everybody is having children! YQ we need one quick!"

YQ was surprised at this remark because XYZ was normally very embarrassed when this kind of subject was bought up. But when YQ took a proper look at XYZ's face, he realised that she was a little drunk.

He replied, "Um… yeah…child" His face turned tomato red.

XYZ burst out laughing at his face. Everybody joined in.

QE: "I'm just glad we are all reunited! It's just been SO long!"

LH: "This is a day we'll never forget!"

The family laughed for the 100th time that night, and for once, they didn't have to worry about anything; no assassinators, no HAM, no palace rules. They were all happy, chatting into the night.

When the food was all eaten up, they had come to a decision that ZW and the others would come to live with them. So, LQ and LH went to collect up their belongings so they could move into their rooms.

ZW: "Are you sure you have enough rooms?"

QE: "Of course! We have 3 spare rooms, one for you and EK, one for LQ and JS and one for LH"

XYZ turned to ZW and grabbed her arm.

XYZ: "ZW! Come! Let me show you my room"

The girls, giggling, went to XYZ's room. EK and YQ also went with them, worried that XYZ might be a little rash with ZW, she was a little tipsy after all.

XYZ flopped on her bed. ZW sat down with her.

XYZ: "Come on, you need to tell me the gossip!"

ZW smiled, "What first?"

XYZ thought for a moment.

XYZ: "How are my 'Four Talented Servants' and our 'Two Beauties'?"

ZW: "They have been promoted and are now working personally for Ling Fei and her son. They said they really miss you and Shu Fang Zai"

XYZ: "I really miss them too" She sniffed. Tears rolled down her cheek.

YQ and EK were listening from the other side of the room. XYZ was not aware of them standing there.

XYZ: "I know this sounds weird, but I really miss the palace sometimes. I miss the love HAM gave me, the fun I could get up to. I miss the excitement and mystery in my life. It's still fun now, but not the same kind of fun"

ZW pulled XYZ in her arms and rubbed her back.

ZW: "I'm sure they miss you too. The palace is a lot quieter without you"

ZW didn't want the atmosphere to be sad, so she changed the subject.

ZW: "So how's the wedding planning going?"

XYZ gave a teeny smile.

XYZ: "I can't wait!" ZW smiled.

XYZ: "ZW?"

ZW: "Yes?"

XYZ: "You're YQ's sister right? So you obviously know him well"

ZW looked over at YQ, "Well…"

XYZ: "Do you think he regrets loving me?"

ZW: "XYZ…"

XYZ: "It's just that I feel so guilty sometimes. I pulled him away from his family and son. I pulled him away from his mother. I feel like I am an obstacle in his life"

She sobbed. ZW knew XYZ wasn't fully aware of what she was saying so she played along.

YQ, from the other side of the room, started walked towards her. It broke his heart to see her like this. But after a few steps, EK took his arm.

EK: "Don't. I think she has been holding onto this for a long time and she needs to let it out"

YQ reluctantly nodded and stepped backwards.

XYZ: "Does he hate me? I am the reason why his mother attempted suicide"

ZW: "He doesn't hate you, trust me. You've been through so much together! He even dropped his title you!"

XYZ: "Thank you. That is what I needed to hear. I am scared to speak about it with XJ and QE", she paused, "I hope he is not here, I am scared I will offend him or something…"

ZW smiled.

ZW: "You never know he might be outside listening! But all in all, YQ will love you forever," she paused and looked at YQ, he nodded at her. "You guys are getting married as well and that means you'll be officially together"

She looked down after she finished talking, but found XYZ snoring softly into ZW's shoulder.

ZW slowly let XYZ's slip from her shoulder and onto the bed. She pulled the duvet over her and walked towards YQ and EK. The three of them left the room quietly and entered the courtyard.

_The Courtyard_

The others had settled in their rooms.

YQ, EK and ZW sat down.

YQ: "I felt XYZ had been hiding something from me"

ZW: "She probably won't remember much of what she has said tomorrow morning"

EK: "So… what has happened with BJ?"

ZW: "Yes, QE didn't tell us the specific details on why he left, just the events leading up of when he went"

YQ sighed.

YQ: "He left because of me. I am sure you guys are aware of our feelings towards XYZ, right?"

They nodded.

YQ: "Well… I guess he felt he was going to get in the way of mine and XYZ's relationship when I returned," he paused, "But I did send a letter to him, it's been a couple of weeks and he still hasn't responded"

EK: "You sent a letter?"

YQ: "Yes, but as I said, he hasn't responded"

ZW: "Overbroad letters normally take a couple of months, so I think once he gets it, he'll definitely write back"

YQ: "Thank you" He smiled.

EK: "When are you planning to come back to Beijing?"

YQ: "Hasn't QE told you?"

ZW: "No, I don't think so"

YQ: "QE and XJ have decided for us to return in about 2 months, or after a month you have left Dali. We want things to die down a bit, and then we'll return"

EK: "I understand"

ZW suddenly remembered something.

ZW: "Oh! YQ, have you asked XYZ about what kind of marriage XYZ wants?"

YQ: "By the looks of it", he gestured around the courtyard, "We are opting for a Manchu marriage"

EK: "So you guys haven't discussed it at all?"

YQ: "I don't think so, but she seems content at the moment"

ZW: "Since you're choosing the traditional…. Have you told XYZ about the things she has to do after the marriage?"

YQ chuckled nervously.

YQ: "Well…we briefly touched the subject that time in the palace, around the time after I married XR"

ZW: "How much does she know?"

YQ: "I think all she knows is that you do it to have children"

ZW: "Good. So at least she knows the basics of it"

EK couldn't help but chuckle.

EK: "YQ, your fiancé is rather innocent, isn't she?"

YQ smiled and playfully punched EK's shoulder.

ZW: "I think it's time for us to retire to our rooms"

EK: "Yes…"

YQ got up.

YQ: "ZW, can you clarify the consummate business with XYZ tomorrow morning. It's just that I would find it embarrassing to do it with her"

ZW laughed.

ZW: "Sure!"

EK took ZW's hand and lead them to their room.

ZW and EK twisted their head round and said, "Goodnight, Yong Qi!"

YQ waved and retreated to his room.

This was going to be a VERY long weekend.

_The next morning, after breakfast_

All of them, except ZW and XYZ had gone to the field to pick flowers because XYZ had requested it to be all over the walls of the wedding. At first they refused because God knows what would happen when they were on the walls, but later gave in, but they to only put it in a vase next to the entrance of the house.

XYZ was playing with the chickens, when ZW pulled her aside.

ZW: "XYZ?"

XYZ: "Hm?"

ZW: "You're going to be a married woman in less than a day"

XYZ sighed.

XYZ: "But I don't want to grow up!"

ZW giggled, "You don't have to, you just have to be a bit more mature from now on"

XYZ grunted.

ZW: "Has YQ told you about marriage traditions?"

XYZ: "Not really…"

ZW: "Has he told you what you have to do after marriage?"

XYZ: "A little bit I suppose"

ZW: "Consummate?"

XYZ: "What's that?"

ZW: "How about 'Ren Fang'?

XYZ: "Yes, you make babies, don't you?"

ZW smiled at XYZ's bluntness.

ZW: "Yes… that's about it. Do you know when you have to do it?"

XYZ: "What? There's a schedule?"

ZW: "No!" She laughed.

ZW: "It is in the traditions to do it the night of the marriage"

XYZ: "I see… but what if I am not ready to have little YQs and XYZs running around?"

XYZ was growing uncomfortable in the conversation.

ZW: "Well… you might want to speak to YQ about that. But do you want kids?"

XYZ: "Course I do! I am just scared of being a parent"

ZW: "As I said, you'd have to speak to YQ about that"

XYZ: "ZW? Why are you speaking to me about this? Did I say something last night that made you have the need to speak to me about this?"

ZW: "Well… it was needed to be said someday"

XYZ shrugged, "Anything else?"

ZW chuckled and told her about the love shots, apples and so on.

ZW: "Oh! And guess what you'll be wearing!"

XYZ's eyes brightened, "Oooooo…What?"

ZW: "My wedding gown!"

XYZ: "Really? From the palace?"

ZW: "Yes! Isn't it exciting?"

XYZ and ZW squealed in delight.

The front door opened and the others stepped in, holding bunches of flowers.

_That evening_

Tomorrow was the big day. QE stayed up late while the others had gone to bed. She was doing last minute preparations on YQ and XYZ's marriage room (the room they were going to sleep in after the wedding). She had just entered the room when YQ approached her.

QE: "Oh! YQ, you're still awake!"

YQ: "Yes… couldn't sleep"

QE: "I understand"

YQ: "May I help you with the flowers?"

QE: "Yes" She handed a bunch of flowers to YQ. He arranged the flowers in a heart shape on the floor in front of the bed. He smiled at his master piece.

QE: "Wow! Pretty impressive!"

After the rest of the decorations were done, the both went to bed.

Tomorrow was the big day.

_**A/N: **__This chapter had no plot at all, most of it was just speech and useless bits. The flower thing was inspired by 'Flowers in Fog' (Drama). On one of the couples anniversary, the guy (he is the same guy that played YQ in NHZGG) made a flower heart on the floor for the girl (she is the same girl that played XYZ in NHZGG). OMG guys, it's got over 2000 words! WOOHOO! Stay tuned for the big day!_

**Tumblr: **bliss-andblossoms

**Instagram: **fluffyfatbiscuit

**Weibo: **MinnieThePooh


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hello. This is might be a short chapter because I already wrote a chapter today. Things might not be accurate or I might make mistakes in my stories as I don't know the exact things that existed and did not exist in that period of time :) Fact: __I am learning Chinese_

_**Chapter 13**_

At the break of dawn, QE had gotten up and had prepared breakfast. XJ and XTY got up about half an hour after her. QE went to check on XYZ who was snoring soundly in her bed.

She then made her way to ZW's room and knocked. ZW opened the door with her wedding gown in her arm.

QE: "ZW! You're early!"

ZW: "Is XYZ awake yet? We need to get her prepared!"

QE: "She is still sleeping, but we'll wake her, make sure YQ and EK is up, then make your way to the field"

ZW: "What? I thought we weren't just celebrating at home?"

QE: "It is going to be a surprise for XYZ and YQ, but YQ will know first. XYZ wouldn't know because she will be in a sedan and she would have a cloth over her head"

ZW: "Right. EK is awake; I will go and check on YQ"

QE: "Thank you!"

ZW smiled, her eyes drew to QE's stomach.

ZW: "QE…"

ZW's eyes widened.

QE put her finger to her lips, telling ZW to keep quiet.

ZW: "Does XJ know?"

QE: "Not yet, I will tell him after the wedding"

ZW: "But hasn't he noticed the bump?"

QE: "Oh Heavens, is it that visible?"

ZW: "Hmmm… a little but you can only really notice it if you look carefully"

QE nodded and suddenly looked flustered.

QE: "We've got to hurry! Quickly go and check on YQ, I will go to XYZ"

ZW: "No need to be so concerned, QE. Everything will be fine"

QE just smiled and left for XYZ's room.

_Waking YQ_

After QE left, ZW told EK where she was going and then left. As she became nearer to the door, she could hear some noises in the room. She was just centimetres from YQ room, when the door flew open.

ZW: "Ah!"

YQ quickly caught her arm before she fell.

YQ: "Sorry…"

ZW: "No need, you're already awake!"

YQ: "I couldn't sleep the whole night!"

ZW: "I felt like that as well, anyway, we need to get to the field"

YQ: "Field? I thought we were celebrating at home!"

ZW: "That's exactly what I said when QE told me"

She smiled.

YQ: "Is XYZ awake yet?"

ZW: "No, but QE is going to wake her up now"

YQ: "Can I see her?"

ZW: "No! Haven't you forgotten the traditions? You can't see the bride until you get to the field"

YQ just stared blankly at her.

ZW: "C'mon!" She grabbed YQ's arm and placed his wedding robe in his arm, "Get changed quick before QE comes and nags!"

In the distance, they could hear drums and trumpets.

ZW: "Quick!" She pushed YQ into his room and left.

_Waking up XYZ_

QE smiled to herself as she left. XJ was going to have another warrior to look after. She looked down and rubbed her belly. The courtyard was bustling with people. From their friends, to servants. LQ, LH and JS were organizing the people and looking after the food. QE rushed to XYZ's room. She slowly opened the door. XYZ was _still_ sleeping.

She gently shook her shoulder.

QR: "XYZ… XYZ"

XYZ stirred and her eyes flickered open. Her hand shot up and landed a punch on QE's face.

QE: "Ouch!"

XYZ sat up, startled.

XYZ: "Oh! I am so sorry!"

QE smiled warmly at her.

QE: "Hurry up and wash. Today's your wedding day!"

XYZ: "Oh yes…"

She quickly threw the covers back, had a quick wash and ran out of the bathroom as quick as she could.

QE: "Hurry up!"

XYZ: "I am! Wait!"

When XYZ got to putting on her wedding gown, she became confused.

XYZ: "QE? How on earth do I put this on?"

QE laughed and helped her. QE had added some Dali touches to it. She added soft fabric that flew around in the wind, she had changed the colour of most of the gown, so it was mostly orange and red and white. She has ZW's permission, obviously.

After XYZ got dressed, she twirled around the room.

XYZ: "Hahaha!"

QE pulled XYZ onto her dressing table. She carefully put lipstick and eye shadow on XYZ. She twisted XYZ's hair into patterns and clipped on a white, long veil. This was all new to QE, so she didn't really know if it would look good.

QE gave the mirror to XYZ. As she stared at herself in the mirror, the fact that she was getting married had hit her hard on the head.

"I am really getting married", she muttered to herself.

QE: "Yes you are, now hurry up or you'll be late"

XYZ got up and came out of her room and turned left.

QE: "What are you doing?"

XYZ: "I am going to see YQ…."

QE: "He isn't in there, he's outside"

XYZ scurried back to QE's side and followed her into the courtyard.

Everybody applauded as XYZ stepped in. She loved this attention and basked in it. She looked into the crowd, looking for YQ. XYZ was growing nervous and needed somebody she could lean on. ZW weaved through the crowded home and took XYZ's arm.

ZW: "Come on! Get on the sedan"

ZW looked stunning in her mesh gown that was mainly orange as well.

XYZ: "But YQ…"

EK also came.

EK: "Don't worry, he's coming"

Before XYZ had time to reply, she was shoved into the sedan.

The sedan steadily moved.

XYZ poked her head out of the tiny window.

XYZ: "I thought we were celebrating in the-"

But she was cut off as the crowd cheered.

She looked happily at the apple in her hand. Her tummy rumbled. She hadn't had any breakfast. Slowly, she bought the apple towards her lips and took a tiny bite. How juicy the apple was. She was about to take another bite, when the cloth opened. It was ZW.

ZW: "Don't eat the apple!"

XYZ dropped the apple in surprise. ZW laughed.

She closed the cloth; she could hear EK and ZW outside chatting happily.

XYZ sighed. It was then she realised how much she misses YQ's company. The only presence that she could feel of him was in her heart and the memories. She sat reminiscing the times they been through and how many hardships they faced just to get married and keep her safe. Her most vivid memory was when YQ, EK, XJ, LQ, LH and BJ had rescued them from the prison and execution ground. The relief that flooded her at that time was unbelievable.

Her heart sank as she remembered BJ. She bit her lip, and then smiled to herself.

Soon she noticed the sunlight streaming through the cloth. Just as she was about to ask where she was, the cloth opened. She could see stretches of grass and flowers. This was where she and BJ had song for XJ and QE's wedding. She gasped. XJ poked his head in and offered his hand to XYZ.

XYZ: "Ge!"

XJ: "Hurry up!"

XYZ giggled and jumped out of the sedan. She gasped at the beautiful sky.

XYZ: "But… but I thought we were doing the traditional wedding!"

XJ chuckled, "We are"

XYZ turned around to see a trail of people behind the sedan (like XJ and QE's wedding).

She turned back around and spotted something at the far end of the field.

It was a canopy of red cloths and under it were two figures sitting down. XJ's carers. And in front of them she could just make out a broad figure, with similar clothing to hers, but more manly. She squinted her eyes. It was Yong Qi.

_**A/N:**__ Oo la la! :D Ugh my hands up numb from typing, literally. So what do you guys think? The whole story has been leading up to this. I feel like I should end the story here lol but trust me I got so much more tricks up my sleeve. If you have any ideas on what to write for the wedding or advice, do not hesitate to review. Sometimes I don't write for a long time because I either have writers block or I don't see any new reviews, so I think nobody is even reading my story. Oh, and have you guys heard of BBJX? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! X_

**Tumblr: **bliss-andblossom

**Instagram: **fluffyfatbiscuit

**Weibo: **MinnieThePooh


End file.
